The present invention relates to portable, space saving living units, and in particular to transportable living quarters configured for maximum comfort and spaciousness, with a relatively small footprint. The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a bathroom unit, kitchen area, and living/sleeping/work/dining area.
In order to enhance the efficiency of the layout of the present invention, a unique sofa/bed arrangement is contemplated, wherein first and second, facing fold-out sofas are provided which are convertible to a single bed, which may be full size or larger. One of the sofas further provides a means to manipulate, via bracketed supports, the sofa back to form a long counter area, which, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, is situated adjacent to the kitchen counter and thereby extends same.
The present invention further contemplates a dining/work table which is configured to be stored along the ceiling of the unit, in a relatively hidden capacity, and easily deployed between the first and second sofas when needed, providing a relatively large, stable work surface.
The bathroom unit of the present invention contemplates a unique drain connection system, wherein the lavatory drain includes a drainpipe connection to a stationary drainpipe built into the wall structure of the unit, the connection accomplished without the requirement of hoses, pipe fittings or the like. Also provided is a shower and toilet facility which may be utilized with no impositions or restrictions on the user, while the interior is configured to be watertight, with a sealed door, and an easily cleaned interior surface.
The present invention may be utilized as a stand alone facility, or may be incorporated into a building or other structure in a temporary or permanent capacity, or in a camper, boat, or modular housing or the like, or any other location where a small, yet fully equipped living quarters is required.
While the prior art has contemplated numerous and diverse space-saving living quarters, kitchens, bathrooms, and the like, none are believed to teach, contemplate, or otherwise suggest the present invention.
Patents which might be considered at least pertinent with regard to the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,057, issued 1979 teaches a xe2x80x9cToilet Set to be Installed in a Medium Sized Roomxe2x80x9d, wherein there is provided a combination commode, tilting sink/shower unit, all provided in a nominal area, which functions as a shower stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,128 issued 1987 contemplates a xe2x80x9cModular Bathroom Unitxe2x80x9d teaching a shared plumbing and cabinets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 251,604 teaches a xe2x80x9cCombined Shower Stall and Floor Toiletxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,127, issued in 1993, teaches a shower stall having a pivoting sink, which is configured to store in a vertical configuration, providing space for utilization of the stall.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 203,253 teaches a xe2x80x9cPrefabricated Bath Facilityxe2x80x9d, wherein there is provided a sink, commode, and shower stall in a single, unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,200 contemplates a xe2x80x9cPrefabricated Room Assemblyxe2x80x9d, which may be in the form of a stack able, modular bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,626, issued 1992, teaches a xe2x80x9cSelf-Contained Modular Unitxe2x80x9d, which contains a shower, toilet, lavatory, and sleeping facilities.
With regard to the sofa/bed arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,218 teaches a xe2x80x9cReversible Settee-Bed for a Dinette of a Recreational Vehiclexe2x80x9d, wherein the back rotates forward to form a bed; however, no provision is made for a counter top support formed from the back in the present invention, and such is not believed to be immediately possible from the design as taught in this patent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,360,478, 3,800,337, and 4,110,855 teach other sofa-sleepers wherein the backrest is pulled forward and flipped over, via bracketed support, to form a bed.
Thus, while the known prior art has contemplated several, diverse modular housing configurations and embodiments, none appear to have contemplated the unique combination of flexible application with space-saving characteristics, as has been taught and claimed in the present invention.
Unlike the prior art, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a comfortable, versatile, sanitary, easy to implement and use, and cost effective modular bathroom unit.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a modular bathroom system configured to provide all of the features of a full-sized bathroom, but in the space of a small closet. The present system may be a one-piece, fiberglass molded unit or the like, and may be installed in a vehicle, such as a commercial freight truck or camper, or may be provided as a modular, portable, stand-alone bathroom for outdoor or indoor use, or may be simply a prefabricated bathroom module for placement in condominiums, warehouses, or any other diverse location where a small, yet full-featured bathroom is desired.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a shower stall unit having therein a commode, sink, and mirror, all arranged so as to provide convenient, unhindered use of each of the features, as desired. The lavatory unit is hinged along one end to the wall, so as to allow lifting of same for storage against the wall, to provide for use of the commode or shower.
A built-in roll paper holder is provided in the lavatory unit for facilitating ease of dispensing, while providing a dry, compartmented storage area, enclosing the paper sufficiently for preventing contact with water during showering, utilization of the lavatory, or like activity.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention further teaches a unique drain connection system, wherein the lavatory drain includes a connect able drainpipe connection to a stationary drainpipe built into the wall structure of the unit, the connection dis-disconnecting upon the lifting of the sink for storage against the wall for showering, utilizing the commode, or other activity, and automatically re-connecting in a watertight, reliable seal upon the placement of the lavatory in the horizontal use position, the connection accomplished without the requirement of hoses, pipe fittings or the like.
The invention further contemplates a modular living compartment, which may include the modular bathroom of the present invention, the exemplary embodiment of the living compartment configured to provide about an 8xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2 footprint, making it especially useful for utilization as a living quarters mounted to the cab of a tractor-trailer system.
The modular living compartment includes a bathroom as contemplated above, a kitchen unit with refrigerator and stove or microwave, a dining/living area convertible to a sleeping compartment, and other conveniences commonly available in one""s home.
The modular living compartment further includes a unique rollbar/conduit system for providing protected water and electrical about the compartment, wherein the rollbar encases major electrical and water conduits.
The living compartment may include an electrical generator, heater, water supply, air conditioning, television, ventilation, and storage.
The living compartment may also include a first entryway, which, when affixed to a tractor trailer, could provide direct access into the cab of the vehicle, as well as a second entryway, which may be in the form of an emergency exit.
In order to enhance the efficiency of the layout of the present invention, a unique sofa/bed arrangement is contemplated, wherein first and second, facing fold-out sofas are provided which are convertible to a single bed, which may be full size or larger. The first sofa is situated adjacent to the modular bathroom unit, and includes a bottom cushion which may be raised to access a storage area, with the back spaced from the wall of the structure to provide a storage area for clothing.
The rear back rest of the sofa is affixed end brackets to allow for the pulling forward and rotation of the back rest to provide a horizontal support, to form part of a bed in front of and in line with the sofa seat pad. The second sofa further provides a means to manipulate, via bracketed supports, the sofa back to form a long counter area, which, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, is situated adjacent to the kitchen counter and thereby extends same.
The present invention further contemplates a dining/work table which is configured to be stored along the ceiling of the unit, in a relatively hidden capacity, and easily deployed between the first and second sofas when needed, providing a relatively large, stable work surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modular bathroom system which is relatively comfortable, durable, sanitary, and easily maintained and implemented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular bathroom system which provides a commode, lavatory, and shower in a relatively small footprint, yet providing a spacious accommodation to the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tilting lavatory wherein there is provided a drain conduit quick dis-connect/re-connect, providing an automatic, secure, odor-free drain connection, which is automatically implemented upon lowering of the lavatory to the horizontal use position, and disengaged upon lifting of the lavatory to the storage/non-use position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular living system which may be secured to a tractor trailer, providing living, sleeping, and bathroom facilities.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a modular bathroom facility which includes a lavatory facility which provides a full-sized bathroom sink when needed, yet is storable in an upright position, providing access to shower and toilet facilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique rollbar/conduit system for providing protected water and electrical about a modular living compartment, wherein the rollbar encases major electrical and water conduits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hinged lavatory unit including a built-in roll paper holder for facilitating ease of dispensing, while providing a dry, compartmented storage area, enclosing the paper sufficiently for preventing contact with water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sofa or sofa-bed system which comprises first and second sofas facing one another in spaced relationship, the sofas configured to provide for the back rests of each sofa to pull forward and rotate to provide a continuous, horizontal bed surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dining/work table which is configured to be stored along the ceiling of the unit, in a relatively hidden capacity, and easily deployed between the first and second sofas when needed, providing a relatively large, stable work surface.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular living system which can accommodate three or more people, providing sleeping, living, kitchen and toilet facilities, in a footprint area of, for example, 8xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2.